


Semi Eita is Not a Furry

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tail buttplug, M/M, Now all of this fandom can know i'm a furry, See what happened now?, Thanks, Trans Character, You really shouldn't have tempted me, gratuitous use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: “Oh god,” He looks at Semi’s face in mild horror ”Babe does this mean you’re a furry?” He gets a few minutes of stunned silence before Semi gently punches him in the shoulder."A sex toy with a tail on the end does not make me a furry!" Semi exclaims as if trying to reclaim his dignity."Say what you want," Konoha replies "But owning a tailkinda makes you a furry." Almost being shoved off the bed was worth it.





	Semi Eita is Not a Furry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> [ Prompt: Most likely to discover furry butt plugs and like it : Filler's choice](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html?thread=134478#cmt134478)

“Sweetheart, darling, my love. I’d played around with a lot of kinks of yours but I have to draw the line somewhere, and I’m pretty sure this is it.” Konoha practically glares at the toy in Semi’s hand. The toy in question was round and silver at the tip, with a smooth looking bump shaping it like most butt plugs, however, unlike most butt plugs attached to the end of the butt plug was a fluffy looking fox tail.  
  
“You said the same thing about the double-sided vibrator and you came twice from that.” Semi raises an eyebrow and gives Konoha a look that makes him just squirm. He pets the soft material of the tail, If it wasn’t for the fact Semi wanted to shove it in his ass Konoha would have thought it was cute, the tail was a dirty blond color that matched his hair perfectly.

“Oh god,” He looks at Semi’s face in mild horror ”Babe does this mean you’re a furry?” He gets a few minutes of stunned silence before Semi gently punches him in the shoulder.

"A sex toy with a tail on the end does not make me a furry!" Semi exclaims as if trying to reclaim his dignity.

"Say what you want," Konoha replies "But owning a tail _kinda_ makes you a furry." Almost being shoved off the bed was worth it.  
  
“Considering you’re the one that’s about to have a tail coming out your butt I think that would make you the furry here my dear Akinori.” Semi strokes his hand over the curve of his ass making Konoha shiver. They’d fooled around earlier but Konoha was always so damn sensitive. “Besides you always say anal is better after an orgasm.”  
  
“Mmmhmm. What makes you think I agreed to the butt tail part of it though?”  
  
“You didn’t say no to the idea either.” Semi reaches over to the discarded bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table. “Stop leaving lube open buttercup. If this one dries out you’re definitely buying the next bottle.” He ends this with a playful slap to Konoha’s ass.  
  
“It was your fault, you use the lube a lot more than me.” Konoha snorts.  
  
“Says you. But seriously is that a no on the butt plug doll? I can find something else if you don’t want to try it.”  
  
There are a few seconds of silence before. “Fine. But mention this to anyone and I’ll shove it up your nose, tail side first.” Konoha grumbles and tries to hide the red flush of his in the sheets under him.  
  
Semi grins and kisses him wetly pulling him back with a loud smack of the lips. “Like I’d ever share what my cupcake and I get up to in our free time.” He pours the liquid on his fingers making sure they were coated nicely before bringing them up to Konoha’s ass. The first finger slides in easily, they’d just had sex not even an hour ago and he was still somewhat loose. This makes it easier for him to slide a second finger in before he starts to feel some resistance.  
  
He’s always thorough with his fingering, but that’s how Konoha loved it, he liked to be teased and played. Lucky for him, he happened to be Semi’s favorite instrument. Long ‘setters fingers’ was what Konoha called them, even though volleyball was only a part-time hobby for the both of them now. His long fingers came in handy when it came to riling the other man up and it only takes a few moments for him to be ready for a third finger.  
  
All throughout the process, Konoha was making just the sweetest little noises and cries as Semi takes care of him. A constant chant of “ _Eita_ ” and “ _More_ ” leave his mouth as he pushes back on Semi’s fingers. Semi goes slower at that spreading his fingers so he feels the stretch more and gets rewarded with his loud drawn out moan of “Fuu _uuck_!” He arches his back and pushes back all while rocking his hips obscenely.  
  
While the dirty blond was distracted by fucking himself on Semi’s fingers, Semi was awkwardly coating the plug with lube with his free hand. He managed to get the plug nice and slick, maybe a little too slick judging by the amount of wet fur, and ready to be used. Semi gives Konoha a few much deep thrusts with his fingers before drawing them out slowly. The moment he’s empty Konoha moves on to what usually gets him his way. Begging. “Eita, you’re still going to fuck me right?” He spreads his legs and arches just so that shows off his ass the best.  
  
Semi is pretty sure there's no man on earth that would be able to hold out after hearing that, and he was no exception.”You want me to fuck you, Aki? It hasn’t even been an hour and you still want  _more_?” Semi coos in Konoha’s ear and slides a leg in between Konoha’s thighs, grinding up and feeling the wetness building there. “You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you?” Konoha answers with a low man.  
  
He presses the tip on the toy to Konoha’s ass making the blond freeze for a moment. Semi rubs his ass and presses the blunted head to his hole and speaks up. “It’s just the toy Doll.” He watches the other man's reaction, giving him time to change his mind or say something before he continued. The toy, at its swell, was a little bigger than Semi's fingers, enough for Konoha to feel the stretch but not big enough to hurt him. Semi leans forward as he pushes in so he gets a front row seat to watch his reactions.  
  
The only thing better than listening to Konoha’s sounds where watching him as he bade them. “Oh hmm  _nggh_!” As Semi thought, he did have a bit of a problem with getting the swell of the toy inside he coaxed Konoha into a sloppy kiss that was broken by Konoha’s moan when Semi pushes the plug inside.” _Haa_.. _aah_..” Konoha pants into the sheets, ass up and trembling. Each sway of the hips made the tail swish from left to the right.  
  
“Akinori you’re so fucking good for me.” Semi nips at Konoha’s ear. “All that talk of not wanting the tail but you’re enjoying it aren’t you?”  
  
“F-Fuck you.”  
  
“As much as I love your dick in my mouth I’m fucking you right now. Besides, as much as you called me a furry you’re definitely getting off on it.” Konoha doesn’t have a response so he just turns his head away from Semi making the other man chuckle. “I’m just teasing cupcake, I love making you feel good. And doesn’t this make  _you_  feel good?” Semi coons and twists the plug deeper  
  
Konoha jumps his hips back and keens trying not to admit Semi wasn’t wrong. With every move of his hips, he could feel the odd texture of the fur brush his inner thighs lightly. The feeling as less unpleasant than he thought, it reminded him of when they tried sensation play and the toys they’d used on each other. Semi wasn’t a fan of it, Konoha on the other hand...  
  
”Mmmgh.” Each brush made him shiver a little more and he finally turns his head back to Semi panting. “E-Eita.” The groaning was enough to tease Semi into Kissing Konoha hard, sucking at his bottom lip intently. Konoha opens his mouth to let out another delicious moan when Semi catches him in a deeper kiss.   
  
It’s been years but kissing was always like the first time for Konoha, he always reacted like it as something new to him each time. He was just so sexy like this Semi couldn't help letting his other hand stray down lower and grind down against Konoha's dick. “T-Tease. I  _can’t_ …!” He’s cut off by a choked moan and Semi can feel how close he is by just how wet he was.  
  
Penetration was a no-go, but Semi knew by now where to touch and what to do to get his boyfriend off the best. “Your dick is so sensitive Akinori.“ He ran a finger down Konoha's dick, making said man give out a choked groan. “Do you want my hand or my mouth?” He grinds the heel of his hand down, relishing in the reactions he gets.  
  
“ _Hand Eita_!” Konoha keens pushing his hips up grinding into Semi’s hand himself. Semi starts actively stroking it while living kisses up Konoha’s neck. He can feel the trembles in Konoha’s body and can tell that he’s getting there by how deep his voice gets and how he moans. And when Konoha’s voice gets hits  _that_  note Semi can hear and feel Konoha’s orgasm wash over him.  
  
“Haah… Ahhh.” Konoha pants and all but collapses on the bed moving over to avoid laying in the wet space he just made. “G-Guess the tail wasn’t  _that_  bad.”  
  
“Told you so Aki baby.” Semi kisses him softly and pulls the plug out carefully, not bringing up the matching pair of ears that he had stashed away.  
  
One step at a time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You should really know better than to tempt me at this point.  
> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
